


Not So Little

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Brothers Only [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Brothers, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Gay Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Large Cock, Little Brother Tops, Little Brothers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Throat Fucking, Twinks, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: A bored Tommy Creyghton ends up showing off to his big brother, showing that he was much more well endowed than Daan. One thing leads to another and Daan is on the bottom.
Relationships: Daan Creyghton/Tom "Tommy" Creyghton
Series: Brothers Only [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167026
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Not So Little

“Well, I’m bored!” 

The empty Creyghton house was suddenly filled with a series of thuds as a basketball was dropped and left to roll away by a tall dirty-blond boy whose shoulders slumped. Dragging himself into the living room, fifteen-year-old Tommy Creyghton let out a long groan. His older brother paid him no mind for a few moments as Tommy flopped onto the couch, even as he dripped with sweat.

“Aren’t you always?” Questioned his eighteen-year-old brother and actor Daan, barely taking the time to look away from his script. A short one for a cameo in the latest season of Hunter Street. He still couldn’t believe they kicked him out for the newbies.

“No! Yes? Who cares, I’m boreder than bored! Ugh,” Tommy buried his face in a couch cushion, groaning. He’d been outside for an hour and a half shooting hoops and getting sweaty, hoping that Daan would come out and join him. But Tommy eventually realised his arms and legs were getting tired, his black drooping tank top was heavy and his body was coated in a thick layer of hot sweat. Leading him to the couch where he could complain to Daan, or at the very least annoy his big brother. “Aren’t you done yet?”

“Aren’t you going to shower? You stink,” Daan murmured into a cushion as well, trying to focus his eyes on the script. Having forgotten how bad Nickelodeon writing teams were, how they talked down to kids through the actors. Maybe it was a good thing that they had forced him out of the show that only remained popular due to him, according to a lot of reviews.

Tommy grunted at him. There was no way he was going for a cold shower, he hated the freezing touch on his body. And a hot one was out of the question with his body like this. “I will later… you never care about my stink when we do other stuff,”

“I don’t have to be as close to you when you stink this bad.” Daan chuckled, missing his brother’s meaning.

“I was starting to think you liked my smell,” Tommy muttered, kicking off his socks. One well aimed fling made one of them hit Daan in the face, shocking him with the musk and sweat.

“Ewww! You’re ripeeeee!” Daan whined.

“Just admit you like it, Daan!” Tommy giggled, rolling onto his back then peering at Daan. Not surprised to see he hadn’t thrown away the sock yet. “Go on, bottom bitch, smell my sock!”

“Ugh, I am not a bottom bitch and I am NOT smelling your gross sock.” Daan hissed.

“Do it,” Tommy growled softly, sitting up and watching Daan’s expressions shift. Knowing full well that the scent of it was getting to Daan already. “Smell it, bottom bitch…”

“N-No!” Daan growled, finally throwing his brother’s smelly anklet sock away from him. The scent had well and truly gotten to the eighteen-year-old teen.

Tommy sighed, peeling off the other sock. Daan knew what was coming and moved to get up, but before he could Tommy was on top of him applying his full weight. One hand was trapped under his little brother’s knee, before the muscular younger boy grabbed Daan’s other arm and pinned it down. With his free hand, Tommy’s sock was pressed right to Daan’s nose. Nowhere to go and nothing to do but struggle against his annoyingly stronger little brother, and try not to take a breath.

Tommy chuckled at Daan’s struggle, firmly holding him down. The seconds ticked by into almost a minute before Daan broke and finally inhaled his scent. The swirls of musk and sweat, teenage boy filled his nose and rushed through his body in a wave of undesired pleasure. Daan growled into the sock as his hips gently moved against the couch. His cock rose to the occasion as he smelled Tommy, at least until the sock pulled away.

“Should tell mom how you really broke the roof and punching bag…” Daan grunted, hissing at his younger brother.

“You’re not telling mom shit,” Tommy beamed triumphantly. Daan was pinned completely underneath him, and with his butt so close to Daan’s, he felt it move. “Are you humping the couch? Damn, you got turned on smelling this? Here, take another whiff!”

Once more he pressed it to Daan’s nose.

“Ugh! SO GROSS!”

“You like it!” Tommy felt the grinding motions growing more needy as Daan smelled his musk.

“Nooooooooo!” Daan protested, whining heavily while struggling to stop himself from humping the couch below.

“Well either you love my sweaty socks, or you like your little brother pinning you down,” Tommy swiped his sock over Daan’s nose, finding that his big brother followed the scent and tried to quietly inhale more. Maliciously smirking, Tommy left the sock there for Daan while he reached back and shocked his big brother. After a moment to suck his finger, getting it slick, he slipped the hand down Daan’s shorts and penetrated him. Sliding the finger deep without warning. “That better, Daan? You’re humping so freaking hard!”

“Should fucking hump you…” Daan grumped, growling under his breath.

“Shut up, dude,” Tommy fingered Daan deep, easing in and out of the hole. It resisted him, its walls hugged his digit in their effort to force him out, but Tommy’s slick finger was able to slide deep inside. “So tight,”

“F-F-Fuck you, dude! Pull out and go jerk it or something if you’re damn horny!” Daan hissed. Pushing his ass back more than he would have liked, then rubbing his cock against the couch as Tommy pushed back inside him.

“If I wanna get a load off I'll do it in you, I think. Fucking hell, Daan, you’re still humping?” Tommy laughed, vigorously pumping his finger through the hole. Jabbing at Daan’s prostate with every few thrusts, only making the ring tighter around his finger; Daan tried not to moan as Tommy did this, but he was making it nearly impossible.

“Shut up and pull your damn finger out!” Daan growled, trying to push his brother off.

To no avail, as Tommy’s finger did pull out. Only to then add a second that eased into Daan and spread his tight ass wide open. A move that had the adult boy growling louder. Humping the couch with more force as Tommy stretched open his anal fing before sliding in deep, curling around inside as he experimented with his own brother’s ass. It was strange, and hot in a way Daan didn’t expect to feel. He bit the cushion, smelling the musky aroma from Tommy’s sock while he did so, and tried not to let the feeling of Tommy fingering his ass overwhelm.

“Y-you are so annoying…” Daan grumped, biting back his moans.

“I’ll stop when you admit you like it,” Tommy licked his lips watching as Daan’s toned butt moved with his rhythm, following the strokes of his fingers. They curved around inside and rubbed up against his brother’s prostate, massaging it. That really got Daan going. Whimpering, moaning, grinding against the couch with need.

Daan simply growled.

“Fine, don’t admit it. Your ass is hot and tight,” Sliding a third into the party, Tommy pushed deep as he could reach into Daan’s tightness.

“Pull your fucking fingers out…” Daan hissed, anger and annoyance at his younger brother growing.

“But you like it! You’re moaning like a bitch!” Tommy whined at him, sliding the digits out of the tight walls. Daan’s humping slowed down now, coming to a gentle rocking.

“Out.”

“I am!” Tommy grunted back.

“Good…” Daan growled, moving his body to send his brother tumbling down to the ground.

“You liked it,” His brother snapped. “I bet if I fucking stripped naked, your cock would be throbbing and your bottom bitch self would be drooling!”

Daan was taken aback by Tommy’s dominant nature. Big brothers were supposed to take charge, not the little ones. Trying to shake himself off, Daan swatted away the damn sock that started all of this and infected his mind with tainted lust for its musky aroma. Sitting up, he muttered softly. Shamefully realising just how much he’d enjoyed it by the feel of all the sticky precum staining his underwear. “You’re not going to strip naked and I’m not going to like it! Go shower, you stinky brat and I won’t tell mom what you did,”

Tommy snorted before smirking lustfully. “Who said I’m not…”

Daan could only watch as his teenage brother fingered the bottom of his tank, stripping it off and showing his developing abs and body to his older brother. He gulped when Tommy flexed, seeing the sheer definition of his toned abs. The real prize was Tommy’s thicker biceps, making it no wonder why he so easily pinned Daan down.

“Like?” Tommy smirked, flexing his arms to the older boy and showing off his young hairy pits.

“N-no. I’m straight!” Daan tried to get up but Tommy pushed him back down, then untied his black workout shorts. Forcing his big brother to watch him slip them off, leaving him in a pair of dark blue boxer briefs that held a surprisingly big bulge in the front that outlined his little brother’s dick. Daan felt almost intimidated by it.

“Like it now?” Tommy went on, putting one arm behind his head to flex more, while the other slipped a thumb around his waistband seductively.

“No! You are my little brother! Why the fuck would I?” Daan attempted, trying to look anywhere but the massive bulge in Tommy’s boxer briefs. A bulge that looked like it was barely semi hard yet still large.

Tommy’s eyes sparkled with untold lust, and his grin gave away the pride over his body. His thumb peeled down one side of his underwear, showing off his v-line and a sliver of his ass. So close to revealing his dick. “I’m big for my age, did you know? Hell, maybe I’m bigger than you! When the guys at school saw it they said it was a beast!”

“L-looks small… our sister is probably bigger than you!” Daan bit, eyes looking at his brother’s abs to stop himself from tracing those v-lines again..

Taking the bluff, Tommy bent down to strip himself naked. When he straightened up, a hand was wrapped around his semi-hard dick. With a good deal left to grow stiff, the cock was already standing at six-inches. As he stroked it grew slowly larger, turned on by Daan’s shocked eyes. “Pretty big right?”

“Y-You shave it?” Daan asked, a little shocked. Before blushing when he realised what he had said.

“I do,” Tommy jerked off slowly. The boy’s cock continued to grow longer, thicker, already surpassing Daan for sure. “Big, right?”

“N-No…” Daan tried, despite knowing that the teen was pretty impressive for his age.

“Show me yours then, sounds like you’re saying it’s bigger than my massive dick,” The boy winked mischievously at Daan. A pulse of heat ran down the length of his shaft, making it jump in Tommy’s hand.

“I’m not showing you my dick, Tom!”

Tommy shrugged nonchalantly. “Fine, I’m just bigger than you…”

“W-Whatever!” Daan growled. “Are you going to go shower?”

Stretching his arm out to show the muscles and his sweaty pits, Tommy shook his head: “Nope. Not till I know I’m the BIG brother,”

“Why the fuck!” Daan hissed at his little brother. “What the fuck is up with you?”

“I’m BORED! And you got me horny!” Tommy complained, stroking his big cock in Daan’s direction.

“Watch some porn, and jerk it then?” Daan groaned, trying to ignore Tommy’s jerking off directly in front of him.

“Maybe this is hotter than porn? I mean, I did just finger a sexy ass,” The fifteen-year-old boy winked before squeezing his boyhood. Though with its size, manhood would be a better name for it.

“Would be hotter if you weren’t, well, you.” Daan replied, giving his little brother a tired smirk.

“Would be hotter if you shut up and sucked my dick,” Tommy snapped back at him, stepping closer to Daan. Making his big brother gulp as he smelled a new, fresh wave of musk.

“Not a fucking cock sucker, like you, Tom-Tom.”

“Only way I'd suck dick is if your ass was the prize,” His brother shrugged.

“You ain’t getting my ass dude, you can suck my dick or fuck off to the shower…” Daan growled, horny enough to let his brother blow him but he didn’t want Tommy fucking him. He was pleasantly surprised a moment later when Tommy kneeled down. Watching in silence as Tommy fingered down his crimson shorts, dragging his undies along with them to release his sticky pre-coated cock. The twitching six and a half inches was indeed smaller than Tommy by a decent amount, beaten in thickness and length. Before Tommy could say a word, Daan tugged his hair. “Not a WORD, brat, or i’ll lock you in the bathroom,”

Tommy chuckled, amused to find Daan knew he was bigger already. His tongue traced up the shaft in a quick motion, tapering off at Daan’s tip. “I was gonna… but don’t need to thanks to you,”

“To the bathroom, you go.” Daan hissed. “I said not a word.”

“Uh-huh,” Tommy ignored his brother completely as he licked up every inch of his dick. Making Daan moan, sitting back as the tongue traced around his dick, swirling its tip or flicking the slit while it oozed precum.

“Ugh, when did you become so fucking… ugh…” Daan groaned, holding his brother’s blonder locks and pushing him further onto his dick.

“Sooooo?” Tommy asked, making out with Daan’s tip. Pressing his soft, wet lips on its throbbing, dark pink tip. Tasting his precum. Not unpleasant, he found, though he didn’t want to be sucking a dick. “Hot? Sexy? Cocky? What, Daan, so fucking what?”

“Annoying.” Daan responded, keeping his brother’s head against his cock.

Tommy snorted while licking down to Daan’s balls. The fuzzy orbs were warm against his lips as they parted to suckle on his big brother, pulling them back then letting the balls pop free. Only to dive in and suck them again.

“Nghhh… U-Ungh, Tommy- shiiiiit,” Daan leaned back with a moan, letting Tommy torment his body.

“I am so getting your ass after this.” Tommy smirked, using his tongue to tease the bottom of his brother’s smaller shaft.

“I-I said no,” Daan choked out, tugging at his hair when Tommy began sliding back up his length, grazing his teeth against it. “Watch it!”

“You’ll give in…” Tommy grinned before engulfing his brother’s cock and beginning to work it.

“Sh-shut… UP!” Daan grabbed either side of Tommy’s head before abruptly shoving his untrained brother down hard on his dick. Choking him on the full size of his dick, which was now buried down Tommy’s throat before he got the chance to fight back. Gagging on Daan, who held him down as waves of pleasure rocked against his shore. “H--Holy fucking hell, Tommy!”

‘Oh I’ll be fucking, alright, you prick.’ Tommy internally growled. He struggled until Daan let him off, then rubbed his jaw with a sharp glare. Not appreciating being shoved down on a dick without sucking one before. But he didn’t speak nor yell, instead he went down on Daan’s cock and sucked his big brother with vigor. Working his brother’s entire length inside and deep throating it a little.

Daan moaned, pushing his hips up to ease deeper in Tommy’s throat. Feeling the inner walls wrapping around his dick, filling him with their heat as Tommy bobbed along his dick, sucking like a good little brother. A brother whose cock should not have been so big. It was unfair. He was the big brother and he should be the one with the massive cock, that Tommy should be bowing to.

As he sucked his brother’s dick, Tommy eased Daan’s shorts down around his ankles. Then he shocked Daan by once more shoving a finger deep into his big brother, adding untold pleasure as the tip hit his prostate, while Tommy’s throat was wrapped completely around his dick. Sucking him off in rhythm with the finger pushing in and out of Daan; As his lips pulled off, his finger pulled out, then they both went in deep.

“Oi!” Daan growled, hissing a little from the pleasure.

“Shuddup,” Tommy murmured around his dick, striking Daan’s prostate hard before going down on his dick.

Daan hissed from the murmur and forced him down deeper.

“If you like it so much,” Tommy forced himself off Daan’s dick, letting the slick thing rest against his waist as Tommy stood up. He grabbed his dick, then placed it against Daan’s, showing off his more than impressive size. “Let me fuck you.”

“I said you could suck me!”

“And I…” Tommy guided his tip down along Daan’s body until it was prodding his butt. Daan gasped feeling its fat tip brushing against his hole, and how Tommy pulled his ass down over the edge of the couch. “Said I would suck you for your ass. I sucked. So your ass is mine,”

Daan hissed. “I never agreed to that…”

“You never said no,” Tommy shrugged, pushing his tip inside his big brother’s tight, virgin ring.

“TOMMMMMMMMMMMM!” Daan cried out, grunting from the pain of his virgin hole being forced open. Yet he didn’t kick, nor push, no attempt to resist it as Tommy pushed deeper inside. Inching it in little by little as he groaned. Losing his anal virginity as Tommy lost his entirely to his own big brother - his first time would forever be topping his big brother. “F-fuck take it easy! D-Don’t shove it all in!”

“I’m not… n-not gonna!” Tommy stopped halfway to ease it out to his thick tip. Then he shoved it back in a few inches, while throwing back his long hair as the ass hugged his dick.

“You do, and your getting beaten the fuck up…” Daan bit his lip and tightened up. His younger brother might be stronger but the eighteen-year-old knew how to fight dirty when it came to the blond boy. Thankfully Tommy took his time easing in balls deep, feeding it in only a little at a time. Daan still felt weird being penetrated by his own little brother and couldn’t meet his eye. “A-ah!”

Tommy moaned, too, as he fucked Daan’s tightness. Pushing deep into him, making his smooth balls slap his brother’s ass. Such a sexy, tight ass he couldn’t believe was finally wrapped around his dick, though Tommy would prefer less arguing from Daan. Thus, he lifted one arm while thrusting balls deep into him, then shoved Daan’s handsome face into his sweaty pit. “Lick me clean!”

Daan hissed as he was forced into the stinky, sweaty pit and found himself unable to move until his tongue slipped past his lips and took a lick that had his cock throbbing and his taste buds groaning.

“That’s it, bottom bitch,” Tommy purred. Hammering slowly, using every inch with a slow, firm force. He couldn’t believe Daan’s tongue was actually lapping at his pit. Cleaning his sweat while his ‘straight’ ass got fucked. “No wonder you barely get any girls, you're a cock lover, ain’t ya Daan?”

“NO!” Daan shouted between licks.

Tommy snorted and returned to pounding his older brother’s ass, ramming against the actor’s prostate with most of his deep thrusts. “Shiiiiit, dude, this ass is milking me for real! Go-gonna… gonna cum!” 

“W-wait, Tommy, not inside m- TOMMY!” Daan roared as a hot flood of cum shot into his ass, pumping him full. It was hot inside, filling every crack and crevice. Daan tightened around his brother to keep it all inside.

“Mmm, fucking filling your ass big bro…” Tommy grunted, moaning loudly as he continued fucking his older brother deeply. Forcing his cum deep with every thrust into his brother’s ass. “Breeding you, straight boy!”

“Pull out!!” Daan squirmed as the cum filled him up, eventually forcing Tommy out. He sighed tiredly, sweating himself. “You little… ugh!”

“Want me to finish ya?” Tommy grinned cheekily.

“I’ll do it myself,” Daan huffed at him, feeling strange.

“You sure? Mouth is willing…” Tommy purred, moving closer to his brother again.

Daan stayed silent for a moment, glaring and muttering. But after a while, he turned. “Suck it, you bitch.”

“Was that too hard?” The fifteen-year-old boy giggled before dropping down to his knees. 

Smirking a little when he saw some of his cum leaking from the older boy’s ass, but primarily focusing on engulfing his brother’s throbbing, heavily leaking cock. A finger pushed into Daan as the cock pushed into his mouth, both going down to their roots. Growling and gasping as he was penetrated again, Daan pushed upwards. Tommy hummed around the dick fucking his mouth, letting Daan go as his cock desired. Roughly, with a quick and uneven pace dying to get his load off inside.

“F-Fucking hell you little…” Daan moaned out, fucking his brother’s mouth mercilessly. Deciding the younger boy had earned it. “Drink this cum!”

Tommy gasped as the hot seed filled his mouth. He was quick to swallow with a dirty grin.

“Mmmm! We should totally do this again my bottom bitch, big brother!”


End file.
